


Convincing Argument

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex as a barganing chip, they are both a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason convinces Roy to join his merry band of outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Argument

Jason Todd never begged. He barely even asked. There wasn’t a single person on the face of the planet that was granted the honor of getting a plea from Jason Todd. That was, of course, until he decided that he was going to make his own band of fucked up heroes. And on the day that he decided that, he came across a major problem.

“No, I’m not going to join your snot nosed band of prepubescent would-be heroes,” Roy Harper snapped at him.

An alley way in Star City wasn’t the place Jason had pictured when he thought about asking Roy to join his merry band of misfits. Then again, he didn’t think Roy would say no either.

Roy Harper was the greatest shot in the entire superhero community. Supposedly, he could hit the wings off of a fly two miles away. And after hearing about his pissy fit with Oliver McQueen, Jason had to snag him for his group. Otherwise, it would just be him and big-boobed alien woman. Which, he wasn’t complaining but sometimes, it was nice to have a guy around.

“Why not?” Jason demanded, he didn’t whine after all.

There was a snort and Roy pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning his shoulders against. “Because the last thing I want is to have to babysit a bunch of brats.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “We’re both older than you. And besides, what else are you going to do? It’s not like Star City needs another vigilante. Although, I had heard it needed a new side-kick.”

Roy’s eyes flashed. “I am not a side kick.”

“Didn’t say you were,” he replied with a shrug. “But you’re not a hero either.”

“You’re not doing the best job convincing me, Todd,” Roy hissed, jaw tight.

“You’re not exactly walking away either,” Jason returned. “Why not join? It’s not exactly like anyone else is jumping up to be your partner. After all, who wants a druggie for a friend?”

There was a single moment where he was still, then he shot forward and slammed Jason into the opposite wall. “You’re a cocky bastard, always have been. You’d think getting blown up would change that.”

Jason growled at him. “You don’t know me Harper,” he snapped.

“No, but I can take a good guess. You’re a pathetic excuse for a Daddy’s boy that got burned in more ways than one. And now, you want to find others who feel the same way. Just so you don’t feel so horribly alone.”

Unable to stop himself, Jason’s eyes widened. Then, his face dropped into a fierce glare. Anyone outside of Gotham would be running for the hills. Instead, Roy laughed like the crazed moron he was.

“You’ve got me interested, Todd. But, I think I need a little more before I grace you with my agreement.” His hand moved upward to trace Jason’s jaw. “Unless, you’re happy being a loser always chasing the heels of greatness.

Jason snapped his teeth at Roy’s thumb. “I hate you, Harper,” he hissed. “I’m only here before you’re the best shooter this side of the grave stone.”

Roy snorted, pulling his hand away. “Hard to believe that.”

Jason shoved at Roy’s chest, making him step back a foot or so. “You’re joining my group, Harper. One way or another, I’m getting you to join me.”

Without another word, Jason dropped to his knees and grabbed the front of Roy’s jeans. He tugged the red head toward him. Careful concentration rested on his features. His fingers made quick work of the belt, buttons and zippers. One swift move and the pants were down around Roy’s knees.

“Todd…” Roy started, voice tight and body strung tight.

Jason huffed a breath of amusement over not quite excited flesh. “Shut up, Harper. This is me being convincing.” He curled a hand around Roy’s length and gently started to stroke.

A shiver rolled through Roy’s body. Soon, his cock reacted to Jason’s ministrations. Not a moment later, Roy was panting softly. He reached for Jason’s shoulders, using them for support.

“Bigger than I thought,” Jason commented lightly, his curious gaze locked on the body before him.

Before Roy could get an answer out, Jason’s lips wrapped around him. Whatever he had planned on saying was lost in a choking gasp. His hands tightened around the other male’s shoulders. There was no getting around it, Jason was good.

The previous Robin teased, soothed and tortured Roy’s flesh in ways he was sure not even the best porn stars knew. His tongue swirled at the tip, pushing the slightest bit before moving away. One hand wrapped around the base, squeezing with all the right pressure. However, it was the pressure of Jason’s throat pulling him all the way down to the hand that was the best seller.

“Fuck! Jason,” Roy gasped, subconsciously knowing that his grip would leave bruises.

Jason pulled back, but not off, to give an earth shattering hum. His hand tightened again and Roy was absolutely sure that the stars would never leave his vision.

With a harsh groan, Roy unashamedly filled Jason’s mouth. His body jerked through the crashing waves and, after a tiny sigh, he pulled away. Once he had been tucked back away into his jeans, he looked down at Jason.

The other male was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking oddly pleased with himself.

“So, are you joining?” He asked, once his mouth was clear.

Roy smirked. “Depends, can I get you to do that again?”

“Pay me.”

“Fine. I’ll join.”

Jason Todd never begged or pleaded. There wasn’t a single person on God’s good Earth that had been granted that honor. However, he wasn’t above a careful bit of convincing. Especially when it meant he got his merry band of fucked up side kicks.


End file.
